


Distraction from Mr. Minecraft

by ch_uuz



Category: Im not getting cancelled ok, No Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, How Do I Tag, I did this in 5 minutes its shit, I promise im not into bestiality it was a suggestion, Leave hate i will jack off, M/M, implied tombur, past tombur, problematic dsmp, problematic mcyt, uhh i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_uuz/pseuds/ch_uuz
Summary: Ghostbur is sad abt Philzas house arrest bcuz he used to go on walks with him and friend,When ranting to his blue sheep he finds out something interesting about sheep anatomy
Relationships: Ghostbur/Friend
Kudos: 28





	Distraction from Mr. Minecraft

Out of everyone, Philza was most likely the closest out of everyone to Ghostbur. Hes his dad, of course! And he was the last person Alivebur was with as he died.

So as Phil's been on house arrest, it's mostly Ghostbur and Friend going out on walks in the woods alone rather than with Phil, when he does accept the invitations.

Ghostbur gave a sigh, as he sat under the oak tree. It was beginning to get dark, and cold, but for the most part he should be safe from the mobs.

He looked over to the Blue sheep on the lead, who walked infront of him, standing next to the ghost boy and looking at him with his usual look of annoyance, which Ghostbur adored.

"Do you miss Phil?"

The ghost had a sad smile on his face as he looked at the blue sheep with adoration. The sheep stood there, likely unable to understand what Ghostbur said.

Ghostbur laughed at the expression on the sheeps face, which hadnt changed at all, and sighed again, a frown coming to his face. 

Ghostbur drew his eyes down, going to the grass but he looked up as something caught his eyes. He looked back up, specifically under his standing friend and realized something on his body.

Friend also has a penis?

Distracted from the one sided conversation about Phil, he leaned down and reached his hand out, grabbing friends dick and squeezing, getting a loud 'baa' out of friend.

"You have a penis too, friend!?"

The ghost began almost massaging it with his fingers, rubbing at it with his thumb admiring the color and the texture. It felt different from Tommys, that's for sure.

"I thought only humans had them!"

As he continued the rubbing, a 'baa' released from friend as the sheep went behind him and pushed him foward, not even giving the ghost enough time to process what's going on.

"F-friend? What are you doing?-"

As one of the feet pushed the ghost down, the other went to his pants, pushing down with his foot continously till he had ghostburs pants and boxers below his ass.

Friend put both of his feet on Ghostburs back, leaning down and plunging his dick into him, earning a loud moan. Friend wasn't as big as Tommy, but he was still big, and Ghostbur hadn't recieved prep so he was unbelievably tight.

"f-frieND..!"

The ghost yell out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he accidentally tightened, getting an angry 'baa' out of Friend and causing him to go even faster, pushing the ghosts torso on the ground violently and going all the way in with every thrust.

Ghostburs dick leaked a translucent, sticky liquid as the sheep fucked him through tightess, letting out aggresive 'baas' through the bounding.

"FriEND I'M G-GONNA,,"

Ghostbur cut himself off with a long moan, his dick spilling the translucent liquid all over the grass. Though, that didnt stop the pounding from the blue sheep, overstimulating the ghost.

"too mUch,, frie-nd please wait..~"

He had a drowsy smile from the pleasure as his eyes became half lidded, he'd never been good with more than one round with Tommy. Ghostbur felt his vision blur, letting out a last moan from the overstimulation before passing out.

Friend continued to pound into the ghost before releasing his own load into the mans ass. The sheep produced a lot more than, the cum spilling out of the ghosts ass. 

The sheep looked down, noticing the Ghosts still movement and didn't change expressions as he sat down next to the passed out ghost, letting out a baa and resting his head onto the grass as he waited for his owner to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Drink water please <3<3 it helps metabolism and helps you stay nice and hydrated!!


End file.
